


Back to You

by swtalmnd



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: castillon02 prompt request: 00Q, sky, ships, lighthouse





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



> I always meant to do more with this one, but I think it's time to post it as-is. Tumblr ficlet!

"I always thought you were afraid of flying," said Bond, leaning in the doorway of Q's tiny cottage.

"My airship is far safer than any commercial airplane," said Q automatically. He took a deep breath of the sea air coming in through the open door. He let it out, scratched at his mandatory lighthouse-keeper's beard, and then gave in and asked the obvious question. "Why are you here?"

"Not going to ask how I found you?" Bond retorted, stepping into the room as if Q's question was an invitation. He still moved like a lion, lithe and dangerous, but he'd traded his sharp suit for form-fitting jeans and a cable-knit sweater of thick, cream-coloured wool.

Q shrugged. "I didn't bother to disappear," he said. He'd retired, yes, and taken a job as a lighthouse-keeper in the middle of nowhere, but he was hardly off the grid. He had very nice satellite internet and he kept his hand in. His name was even on the tourism website for the lighthouse, not that he was certain Bond had ever bothered to learn it.

"I suppose not," said Bond, prowling around the small living room.

Q took one last look at the view of sea and sky outside and shut the door; though his cats were in hiding from the unfamiliar intruder, it was still bloody cold. "If you tell me why you're here, I'll make you a cup of tea."

Bond smiled sadly. "It didn't work out with Madeleine."

"I'm sure Six would have you back," said Q, feeling something wobble in his chest. He'd left after the dust had died down from the Spectre disaster, finding himself too exhausted by it all to keep going without a certain agent around to keep him on his toes.

Bond shook his head. "I'm done with killing," he said bluntly. "They've got other assassins."

"You did more than pull triggers, in the end," said Q. He moved over to the Aga and checked the kettle, dumping out the last of this morning's water and refilling it with fresh, giving it his full attention rather than let himself stare at Bond.

Bond, who was trying to coax one of Q's cats into sniffing his fingers. "Still just the two?"

"No, I've got four now, there were a pair of kittens down in the village going wanting," said Q, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. "They're all skittish of visitors, I don't get many. That's Walther, he's the oldest."

Walther had fur the grey of gunmetal and was stealthy as a shadow, not to mention going after a laser pointer with deadly accuracy. "He's quite handsome," said Bond, wiggling his fingers enticingly. "I don't miss it, you know." He wasn't looking at Q in the same way Q had pointedly not looked at him. "I only missed one thing, in the end, and it's not there anymore."

"You're the one that took the Aston Martin, not me," said Q, a bit more tartly than he'd intended. He busied himself with the teapot and kettle, getting to it just before it started whistling.

"It's parked outside," said Bond, voice suddenly close and quiet, intimate. "I brought us both back to you."

Q turned, careful of the Aga at his back, and gave Bond an appraising look. "I like to top sometimes," he said, chin going up defiantly.

"I haven't been fucked in far too long," replied Bond, sounding almost breathless as his cheeks pinked. "I like both."

Q nodded. "There's only one bedroom, and if you stay you've got to help. I'm working on patents for the airship and my coffee maker, plus there's regular lighthouse maintenance."

Bond pulled Q away from the stove and into his arms, the movement awkward but the fit of them together as easy as anything. "You'll let me try?" he asked, mouth close enough for Q to feel the brush of his lower lip as he talked.

"Kiss me and find out," said Q, though he closed the gap himself. Bond's mouth was warm and firm and knowing, and Q found himself melting at the feel of it, arms going around Bond's shoulders and hips slotting more firmly against Bond's. They were nearly of a height, and though neither of them were hard yet, Q had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

He wasn't in a rush, though. The one thing this job gave him more than enough of was time.


End file.
